


Jack, Come Home

by thetubelightclicks



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Issues, Angst, Beginnings, Cupcake gets Mentioned, Fluffy, Grown Up Jamie, Guardians visit Jamie regularily, I just had to write it, Jack does the right thing, Jamie hates him for it, Jamie still gets presents from Santa at 18!, Lasting Relationship, Love for a Child, Multi, Rambling Jack Frost, Shut up and Kiss me gets Said, So much Fluff I think, Sterek Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetubelightclicks/pseuds/thetubelightclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie grows up with Jack, then Jamie is forced to grow up without Jack in two essential years all because of something that happens so naturally and spontaneously that affects their relationship, unti...one Christmas where they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack, Come Home

It was ten minutes to midnight last he checked. His mum and dad were downstairs probably dancing to the twelfth different version of “The Christmas Song” on rotation in their CD player he keeps hearing whisper past his closed door. North is going to be sorely disappointed tonight if he goes looking for his mum’s special chocolate crumble cookies because they were over before he knew how they’d all managed to at dinner. Luckily he’d brought a can of those luxury cookies to give as a gift from the mall on the way back home and must slip them with a note in Sophie’s room in a bit before he shows up.

Little Sophie was now not so little it seemed as they chatted tonight about boys and junior high now. He’d finally managed to get chatterbox Sophie off to her own bed before busying himself with his unpacking only a few minutes before. He couldn’t sleep just yet, and Sophie was excited and chattering to have her brother back for the holidays; it was a win-win, until she started getting drowsy – then he sent her packing before she fell asleep in his bed. He felt slightly guilty doing that, but sleeping by himself in his own room was a privilege he was looking forward to all semester. She tripped on her way, reminding him how he missed her doing that! He missed a lot of things, but he planned on making it up to her with a classic snow ball fight as always.

Snowballs…

It was almost reflexive to look out the window at just the thought of the errant snowball that wondered in through his window on occasion, even in the middle of summer sometimes – definitely when you least expected it. He smiled, his head flooding with the many hits he’d endured and the many misses he’d accomplished over the past few years. Jack had a knack for showing up at the right time, almost like he knew he needed the distraction that came from the brain freeze of having a barely solid ball of snow thrown at you. And if he really thought about it, it always came about just as he wished Jack would just show up. He closed his eyes again with a hopeful smile and whispered his name “…Jack Frost…” reaching for the pendant he had hidden under his shirt on a precious tiny-glass-bead chain. 

“Come home…just, one more time…”

\-------------------------------------------

He’d been practicing a chemistry equation late at night when he just thought about how much SAT’s really blows! He reclined in his chair and sighed louder than he should have as he reached for his mobile phone. Just his luck to have his exams time just around his birthday he thought as the SMS’s roll in on his phone. He’d gotten permission for a kick ass 16th birthday party and Cupcake had promised to bring a bottle of Vodka from her parent’s cabinet to spike the punch. He’d never tasted vodka before, but he had high hopes it tasted as good as most of the seniors in his Hockey team thought it was. Well plans changed when the exam was announced. Sure he’s still getting a party, but what good is it a few weeks later. It was such……. 

“Hahaha, Gotcha!!” the air around him giggled.

He couldn’t really finish his sentence before the brain freeze set in before he even got hit. And he almost wondered how he didn’t suffer permanent brain damage when Jack always aims for his face, or his head.

“DO YOU HAVE TO AIM FOR MY HEAD EVERY SINGLE TIME JACK!!!” he hissed as loud as he could, unable to hide the creeping smile.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad! Even cuter when you’ve got brain freeze…” Jack said sighing, and wiping the happy tears from his eyes. He was floating in the air, reclined.

“Why we’re friends, I don’t understand!!” Jamie sighed himself, pulling Jack into a sideways hug as he stood up. He didn’t know why Jack got so surprised every time he hugged him, but in a few seconds he melted in to it and hugged him tighter. It was like hugging an ice pack, a welcome feeling in the middle of summer.

They broke their embrace and Jack held him at arm’s length. “Man you’ve grown so much since I last saw you” he said, eyes filled with such wonder and something else Jamie couldn’t identify. “…and those Arms! Dude, have you and Bunnymund been hanging out too much, like a training camp or something cause’ I think I’d remember your arms looking so big...” he said giving his toned biceps a squeeze.

It was probably true, he’d taken up a few sports and loved taking a run when possible now. The baby fat was almost gone, and his skinny babyish looks had blossomed into a lanky goodlooking-ness that was starting to get him some attention he still had a hard time deciphering. He was growing older, and Jack never changed, not even a single hair was out of place since the first time he’d seen those almost glowing blue eyes.

“We’re pretty much the same height too!” Jamie said standing as tall as he could.

“Nope, still taller than you” Jack said, hovering about a centimeter off the floor.

Jamie giddily protested and wrestled him for a moment trampling Jack down himself with his feet before he knew what he was doing, tipping the both of them haphazardly in the direction of the bed he is sure Jack shifted about an inch closer to catch them before it slid back to its place.

“Haha, okay okay, I relent! We’re both the same height now!!” Jack added between their mixing giggles.

“Oh my God, you are so cold footed…” Jamie said quickly jumping off Jack and to the other side of him, making him giggle a bit again. As the laughing settled, Jamie turned to face Jack who had been looking at him, and smiled as their eyes connected.

“Happy Birthday Jamie…” he said, barely above a whisper, his breath misting up even though it was surely a 100 degrees all around.

“Thank you…” he said smiling a bit extra turning to him, suddenly finding Jack’s eyes again. They were glacier blue, and he noticed how they seemed to have threads of blue light just like his ice rays. His hand was reaching for… ‘and why was he doing that’ he thought as his heart began to beat faster than it should. He sat up before he could get his hand back to his side safely.

“So…” he said, unable to deal with the awkwardness that felt like a hour even though it was just a few seconds. Jack cleared his throat and sat up himself.

“I…” he said looking anywhere but at him “…er, I got you something…” he said, reaching into his hoodie pocket pulling out a silver box. 

“Tooth was telling me that sixteen is a big deal to humans this century…” he smiled a painful smile making eye contact for a millisecond before his eyes fixed right in front of him, suddenly finding Sophie’s many drawings of him and his desk very interesting. “…so I got you a present, probably not as great as what North or..”  
Before he could finish that sentence, Jamie couldn’t think of anything more than opening that box, and finding…

“….oh my God!” he said before he even understood what it was.

Inside the box in a soft bed of the finest snowflakes he’d ever seen, was a miniature replica of Jack’s staff, hanging on a glass bead chain of the smallest glass beads known to man for sure.

“I…Jack….I…Oh My…” he could only manage that as he hugged Jack with the chain barely out of the box. 

“so….you don’t hate it?” Jack asked wincing as he was being hugged.

“I love it! Oh my God, I…..” and suddenly, there was Jack in his arms. His skin like porcelain, his beautiful silver hair not a strand out of place, his ski slope nose only a millimeter from his and then… it touched his own. His heartbeat was beating louder than it should’ve but then Jack’s eyes were just… Jack who made his childhood, just perfect with all those wonderful snowball and frost filled memories and just…

His cold white lips touched Jamie’s and… it was… so much better than when… oh who cares!

Jack…was…

And Jamie didn’t…

Before anything more could be said and done, the kiss was over and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

\--------------

No snowball hit him with the first ten seconds, neither in the one minute he imploringly looked out the window. He sighed and turned back to the suitcase he was knelt over busying himself with unpacking rather than think about the disappointment he’d been living for the two years.

As if he needed anymore nostalgia saddening him further, he slid his hands in between a few layers of clothing and knowingly pulled out a wooden photo frame. A picture of him with North behind him, Tooth leaning right next to him, Sandy floating over making it rain different figures in gold, but dominantly hearts and… Jack, whose lap he was sitting in, as a child of ten, and looking at him with a happy smile. The picture was also crooked because they’d gotten an elf to take it, but it added character he thought – like his photography lecturer would say. 

He couldn’t bear to leave it back at college with the rest of the photos he’d taken off to college with him, or at home when he was leaving just a few months ago. It also saddened him a bit that most people noticed only him in that picture, strangely hovering in an odd way, but it also made him happy that the rest of the photo was not a mystery to him at least. But he had fun explaining it to the random person who would randomly pick it up trying to make sense of it.

“Jamie! so back home boy…” the loud voice tinged with a vague Russian lilt boomed behind him.

“North!” he said, jumping a little as Santa Clause hugged him from behind and nearly crushed his lungs.

“Oh that picture eh! Look at all of us…so skinny! My belly looks bigger now doesn’t it” Mr. Clause asked with peculiar pride, so Jamie nodded nervously.

“Little Jamie, have you been a naughty or nice this yarrr? Ho ho ho” North asked pointing at his left and right arms.

“I’d like to say Good, but not really North…” he said, finally free to hug him in return.

“Well no matta, I stopped caring when it came to you! Ohohoho…” he said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a medium sized box with red wrappings.

“Oh Sweet! I wonder…” Jamie thought out loud, unable to contain his genuine excitement as he did each year as the wrapping was ripped off unceremoniously. He made sure no elves or yeti’s were around though as he gave the last tugs on the ribbons remembering they didn’t like all their hard work not paid attention to.

“Oh Santa Baby~” he said wiggling his eyes as he found what he’d been promised most of his childhood as soon as he turned old enough.

“A promise, is a promise after all young Jamie…” North said as Jamie couldn’t believe his eyes looking at the empty snow globe he now held in his hands. His eyes were surely as big as North himself, full of wonder.

“Never stop believing young Jamie, never stop that look of wonder… like you never changed all these years…” North said, almost picking him up from his cheeks as he pinched them like he always did.

“I’ll try…” Jamie said, with a sad smile. Shaking the globe, impatient to whisper those two words as he tossed the glass globe in the general direction of nowhere…maybe later.

“Hope you left something nice for Sophie too!”

“of Course!! One of those i…somethings. Yelche, kids these days! At least the Yeti union has little to complain about as they have less things to make and paint, ho ho ho…” North mused pensively.

Wait, the Yeti’s had a union? 

“….well, here’s a small gift from me to you! I think mum’s cookies this year were too good and they were over by dinner, and she won’t be making a new batch too soon either…”

“ooh, English Cookies! and the one with Hazelnuts!” North exclaimed with glee. “…thank you young Jamie! Probably the first bit of cookies I’d enjoy that weren’t licked by Elves” he said hugging the clear plastic container wrapped in festive ribbons to his face.

“you know they’re licked, and you still eat them” Jamie asked incredulously.

“Oh look at the time! Got Finland next Jamie! Now remember four to call, five to visit right!”

“Yes of course! Send my love to Sandy, Toothy and …Jack”

“I will!” he said rushing back (oblivious to the uncertain pause), through his room door back to the fireplace, probably… he never knew how exactly he gets into the house, maybe crystal ball yet again.

Oh right, crystal ball!

He shook it again (four times instead of five as he’d seen North do a couple of times) as the magical snow swirled inside the glass orb waiting to show him what or who he wanted to see.

“Ja…”

He stopped himself, running back to the many angles he’d considered in his head for the past twenty four months (or maybe more).

That kiss.. that cold yet beautiful kiss that… had Jack running off on him. It was simple really…Jack didn’t feel that way about him. They were just friends, or family, or just really close family friends, yeah…. Family friends… a close family friend who… he had his first official heart fluttering earth shattering breath shallowing kiss.

He found himself reluctantly leaving the glass globe next to the picture on his desk as he walked back to his window and leant his forehead against the very pane he’d seen a frosty bunny erupt into flakes and dance around him. 

The cold made sense. And he regretted just thinking that. But…

He opened the windows wide, and let the frost mix in with the ventilated heat of the room for a bit.

He wondered about the many kisses he’d shared with many, many, MANY other… (erm, people?) over the past two years since…since then. Until he just couldn’t do it to himself anymore; torment himself and the precious few that made it past his initial need to mirror that fleeting satisfaction of his first kiss. Not a single kiss or person had managed to settle well with him, and if possible it managed to push him even deeper into the blizzard that were his feelings for Jack Frost – the Guardian of Fun. Ironically, making him seriously not fun, terrible company as a third wheel or wise when it came to relationship advice. 

As fireworks began to erupt sporadically across the city and street, he whispered to the sudden chilly breeze, “Merry Frosty Christmas Jack…”

“How could you, how could you kiss me and run away…” he said as he’d rehearsed in his head all this time since then. “I hope you know how much you’ve ruined me Jack…” he said, leaning on the window ledge surveying the now deserted lane his house was on.

“And with each day, even if I try so hard not to, I fall…”.

“I, I’m sorry…” the familiar voice spoke as a cold kiss of air nipped at Jamie’s nose suddenly.

“Ja-JACK!?” he almost screamed incredulously looking at the teenager dejectedly sitting to the left of him on the window ledge as he usually did.

“I’m so… so sorry Jamie!” Jack said his frozen fingers with their perfectly long and trimmed nails clasped over Jamie’s much like he’d always imagined.  
And just then, the moon decided to clear the clouds and find them in his bright reflected light. And Jamie also happened to notice the first icy cold tear that streamed across Jack’s face.

“I…” Jack started, but seemed to lose the words as he searched in Jamie’s eyes for something before he looked away again, their clasped hands almost forgotten.

“I….”

“What Jack…” Jamie asked as he felt his voice tremor with so much emotion he didn’t think possible.

Then he felt the coolness slide along his left cheek and fall on their clasped hands now.

“I’m…” Jack started and there was a flailing move that looked so confusing as his staff swung and caused a whirl of snow to head into his room instead of on their way down.

“I…You were 16, I was 328! And we’re…you’re, I mean, you have a life yet to live, and I’m …. I’m a…”

Jack pretty much rambled on and on with even more random bits of sentences as… it happened again; Jamie knew he was hearing a myriad of reasons for…something, but all he could, he couldn only think of that boy who hit him with the best snowballs ever. The one who helped his sister make weird and wonky snowmen every Christmas, who took him on the best sled rides ever and kept him company as they read comics together and once took him straight up 10,000 feet into the sky and landed safely back on his roof. Who teased the easter bunny every chance he got, and got slightly flustered everytime toothy got a little too close to his face, and would never understand sandy. 

The boy who pretty much gave him the best childhood ever, and then…

“and North would never approve if he knew, I mean forget Santa, Sandy would give me nightmares he made himself if I just so much ashmmmmmmmf…”  
There it was, that blissful feeling that almost made you forget to breathe. Forget that his lips would probably need a lot more cocoa butter than he’d ever imagined, and let’s not forget the frostbite he’d have to deal with as his hand..Oh my, and is that…

“Oh my God, even your tongue is so cold!” Jamie explained almost painfully as he separated. 

“I…Sorry!?! I TOLD YOU THIS IS…” Jack said wincing himself again.

And Jamie grabbed his slender arms into the room and wrapped his arms around the warmest block of ice he’d loved all his life. And he’s locking those windows, this boy’s not going anywhere.

And he never thought he’d say this, but he thought for the record before anything happened he’d say it once again.

“Jack Frost, you stupid frigid idiot – I freaking Love you” he kissed him.

“I loved you since that moment on the lake when I was eight” he kissed him a little longer.

“Oh my God, that does not make me feel good, or any less of a Pedophile already Jamie!!!” Frost said as he broke off the kiss again.

“FOR THE LOVE OF, STOP TALKING and kiss me bitch!” Jamie couldn’t help screaming, before he pushed him on to the bed – just like he knew they did in the movies, and fell on top of him.

\-------------------------

Jamie was falling asleep lulled by his own fingers circling Jack’s hairless back as he lay atop him.

“You are taller than me…” Jack whispered lazily, smiling. “or… is it longer” he thought quite seriously, looking back at their entwined feet.

“That’s what happens when you leave me for two years asshole!” Jamie quibbled.

“Hey…don’t ruin this moment with your nit picking” Jack accused as they embraced, nose touching nose for a brief moment before his nose dove deep and chose to poke him in that soft spot under his right ear on his neck.

Turns out, as soon as Jack is separated from his clothes and staff he warms up to room temperature, well at least his body on the outside (still not his tongue though, but he’s got some ideas on how that can work out…). Jamie sighed.

“I… I’m sorry. I…. ” Jamie began, not knowing the other words his brain wanted to push out.

“No, I’m sorry…like I said Jamie…” Jack said looking deep into his brown eyes.

“I came the moment you called…” Jack said, thumbing the pendant idly, making it spark blue a bit.

“…How did you know by the way, that’s how it worked?” Jack asked on a side-note.

“…I don’t know, I’d taken to…wait, what do you mean how it worked?” Jamie asked rather puzzled. Did it really work like he hoped it did.

“It’s a flint of wood from my staff…” he said, thumbing the pendant again making both the staff that leant against the wall next to the window and the crook of wood on his neck both glow icy blue again.

"Somehow, each time you hold it and say my Name...I know you are calling me..." Jack said, taking care to say each word as perfectly as he could, like they were made of fragile crystal.

Sure, it didn't hurt Jamie thought, "Yep, totally hurts more than when I thought you didn't even know!" Jamie sat up.

"I felt you call every single time, every one of the 400 odd times you called me... but it was painful for me to stay away too, even though I did show up a couple when I just couldn't." Jack said, finally looking up from toying with the pendant.

"I...felt ashamed of what happened Jamie. I swore to protect you, not to..."

He changed subject without hesitation.

“I…didn’t know what it would do really when I was messing with it. North showed me how to shape it into well, a mini-staff. I thought maybe it’ll surprise you and cause a few snow related mischief incidents if you wanted I thought…” Jack mused wickedly “…and I think you know what I mean by that Mister I-had-nothing-to-do-with-freezing-Cupcake-to-the-water-fountain!”.

“THAT WAS ME!” Jamie was pained! Even though he always vaguely thought it could’ve been him, although he quickly dismissed the idea. Because he wasn’t Jack Frost after all, just the human boy in love with the elusive Guardian.

“Oh please.. or the other one!” giving Jamie a knowing look.

“No, please no! Don’t… Let that be the only one I caused! Just please, I beg you.. please tell me I didn’t give Mary Higgins frostbite!” Jamie begged, remembering the rather forward buxom brunette who had cornered him one fall afternoon outside one of his lecture halls and tried to seduce him, but ending with only a forcefully stolen kiss, which Jamie had shoved off. Later, she was found suffering from a mild case of full body frostbite a few doors from her own dorm room, in the middle of October.

“Actually that was me, can’t believe I used to spin her on the frozen lake myself! That…”

“YOU FROZE HER ALMOST TO DEATH” Jamie was appalled, and relieved! But appalled, nonetheless. 

“Almost! SHE KISSED YOU FORCIBLY!!” Jack said, looking like he was blushing in the low light dawn in winter offered. Was that also Jealousy?

“So you can kiss me and run away, but someone else has no chance! No wonder I didn’t get over you!” Jamie huffed.

“Hey, firstly – You kissed me! Even today!! And Secondly, you had plenty opportunity to move on!! With a number of boys and girls, some who I even sent your way mind you…”Jack said, almost dejectedly as he played with his fingers.

“I don’t know what was more painful to do…” Jack whispered, looking away “…to watch you try to move on, or conspire to set you up myself!”

“why…”

“like I said, you are….” Jack started, but Jamie felt the need to cut him off.

“None of that guardian human crap, as you can see… we can make most essential aspects of this relationship work!” Jamie warned, sounding older than he’s felt ever, and quite juvenile as he pointed to themselves interchangeably rapidly, incredulousness surely flooding his face.

He felt a bit like Whitney and her Boyfriend for a second.

“well…besides, the sex of course…” Jack added, matter of factly.

“Hey, I just met you after 365 times two and professed my love for you, whilst you did the same technically! Forgive me wanting something more than your unbelievable guardian body! Forgive me for wanting to wait a bit before we got biblical…” that sounded wrong.

“Are you even biblical?” Jamie felt like asking, not knowing about anything about a guardian of Fun being in the holy book. Wow, that’s confusing… must read up.

“ow!” Jack just looked at him and smacked him on the head,

“Focus! Jamie…I, something happened to me, watching you grow into a man…” Frost mused with a smile, and directly looking into Jamie’s eyes. “Something happened to how I saw you…and it scared the crap out of me for a while…”. “It made me want to take a moment out from our….relationship? But I couldn’t as you can see” he added sighing. “And that day….when you kissed me! I just, felt like I crossed so many lines maybe I shouldn’t have…and before I knew it, I was halfway across the eastern seaboard wanting to hurl myself into a volcanic sea for kissing a little boy I saved from Pitch Black!”

“I was 16, not 7 then Jack” Jamie implored looking at him.

“Well, I was 302 when I met you for the first time. Add my human years into it, and I was 318! Leave alone 328 when we….”

“Jack, you don’t look a day older 16. If at all, I think I should be worried because I have to shave and you don’t have a single hair out of place!”

“Oh My God, you have stubble already!” Jack wailed burying his head in Jamie’s chest. “Oh my God chest hair too!!” Jack said, looking weary now.

“If at all, I’m going to look the pedophile through all this!” it suddenly dawned on the human in the room. Should it be strange he wasn’t bothered in the slightest.

“Hey…” Jamie said.

“What…” Jack added dejectedly.

“I love you…do you love me?” Jamie asked. He just had to.

“Of course I do! I’ve known I loved you since you were 13 years old, 2 months, and 5 days!” Jack was still incredulous it seemed.

“…well I loved you since the moment I saw you Jack Frost!” Jamie added, if he was correct. “…lets enjoy this moment, and deal with your issues later okay?”

“Okay” Jack added, slightly hopeful.

“for the guardian of fun, you’re such a sourwolf!” Jamie could’nt help but muse.

“Stop with your Sterek references, I hate that show!” Jack added.

Jamie gave it a moment before it registered in his head. “WHAT? Okay, get out of my bed, this is never going to work!!” Jamie said.

“Shut up and kiss me fangirl, before I sic a tooth fairy on your remaining teeth” Jack commanded.

And then, they both giggled as they kissed themselves into a Christmas morning they would only hope, lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the Rise of the Guardians today, and I literally cried at the ending and at certain parts of the Movie! Just rushed home and wrote this in one sitting, so forgive any grammatical errors! Point them out and I will be sure to correct them. Does anyone want to see this continue though? I might be pressured into it if I get enough comments!


End file.
